


Paul Lahote || Slow Life

by lotwv



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, La Push, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves, new moon, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotwv/pseuds/lotwv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.”</p><p>Luna Ateara loses her father and is forced to move back to her home town La Push, Washington - where she hasn't been in nearly four years. Everything is just the way she remembered it, except for the tall buff guys guarding the reservation like hawks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Rain droplets slithered down the glass window as Luna Ateara packed her luggage – stuffing in most of her belongings. Her dark brown locks fell down the sides of her face in messy waves. Her fingers trembled as she tried to close her suitcase.

Her dark brown orbs wandered around her bedroom one last time. The girl let out a soft sigh and collapsed on her old bed. Her pale blue walls had lighter patches on them from where her picture frames had hung, and her carpeted floor wasn’t as pretty and white as it was before she came to live in this house.

Luna breathed in deeply – still smelling the strong cologne her father wore on a daily basis. It was all over the place and she hated it. She hated to be reminded of the man she loves so dearly but she also missed him with all her heart.

Sobs wrecked through her tiny body as she latched onto her father tightly. Her shoulders shook from her cries and her face was red and blotchy. Her lips were trembling as Luna tried to stop her salty tears from streaming down her russet cheeks.

“I am so sorry.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Luna sniffed. “You could have told me, dad.”

“I didn’t want to worry you.” her father said solemnly as his face contorted in pain.

“Worry me?” Luna gasped as she pulled away. “You’re dying! And you didn’t tell me! Dad, how could you?”

“I wanted you to finish school before I told you anything.” he said. “I want a good future for you, Luna. I want the best for you.”

“That is not fair.” she shook her head with teary eyes. “What if you died before you could tell me. How do you think I would feel? Have you not thought about that? And what about mom and Quil? Do they know?”

“You Have to understand that this is difficult for me as well.” he spoke. “I never wanted to hurt you. I never intended for this to happen, sweetheart. I wish I could go back in time and fix it somehow but it was inevitable. Your mother knows as does your brother – I have called them last month after your graduation. I thought things were going fine, until the doctor called this morning.”

“A – a week.” Luna stuttered. “You have a week left. T – that’s not fair. You don’t deserve this.”

He smiled slightly at his daughter as he brought her closer to him in another crushing hug. Another waves of sobs washed over her tiny frame as she thought about what her father just told her.

Cancer. He had brain cancer and it was already so far that chemo or surgery wouldn’t work. The tumour was pressing on his spine at the back of his neck which left him with a lot of pain. He had internal bleedings as the cancer cells ran through his blood.

“Life isn’t fair, honey.” he kissed the top of her head. “Just promise me that you’ll take care of yourself. Promise me that you’ll do anything to make the best of it. I want nothing more than for you to live happily.”

“I promise.” Luna nodded slightly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

There was a honk outside the house and Luna blinked a few times before sitting up on her bed. She pulled her plump lips between her teeth and frowned as she got up from the soft material.

With slight hesitance she pulled her suitcase behind her as she excited the small bedroom. Her heartbeat picked up when she passed her father’s bedroom and with a deep breath she looked inside. Everything was just as it always had been – although most of his belongings were now put away in boxes.

It would all be send to her old family home back where she was born. La Push, Washington – where her older brother and mother still lived. Luna’s parents got a divorce five years ago. The brunette was so torn between both her parents than she decided to move away with her father to finish school and then come back to live with her mother until she found a place of her own.

Luna closed the door carefully and wandered downstairs with her luggage – giving everything a last sad gaze before she excited the house.

The taxi was already waiting for her when she stepped out in the rain. The cold droplets hitting her harshly but the air felt humid and unpleasant. It was always incredibly hot in the summer in Atlanta and she longed for the cold winds and storms back home.

The taxi driver helped put away her luggage before he opened the backseat door for her. Luna gave him an awkward smile as she climbed inside. He got inside himself and revved the engine.

Luna gazed out her window to the small home as they drove towards the airport. See you soon, La Push.

{This is just the prologue and quite short. The chapters will be twice as long as this - but it is just an intro. I hope you enjoy this story! I am a Paul Lahote freak so I enjoy writing this so much! The updates will be as frequently as I can but will be more starting from July since I then have summer holidays! Please leave a comment and heart this story - it would mean so much to me!}


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One.

Luna had her forest green backpack swung over her shoulder as she pulled her luggage behind her. She had her hood up as she walked through the busy airport of Seattle with a slight stumble in her steps.

The brunette was incredibly tired from the flight and the countless of sleepless nights. There were dark circles evident under her brown eyes. Her russet skin was slightly paler than normal and her lips were chapped from the sudden change in weather.

Her boot covered feet dragged themselves through the airport as she headed for the parking lot where her mother would be waiting for her arrival. She pulled her lip between her teeth as she passed multiple families.

The air outside sended shivers down her spine – the clouds were dark and small droplets of rain fell from the sky. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself as a sigh escaped her lips.

“Luna!”

Her brown orbs scanned the parking lot until she spotted her mother with her hand up in the air – a small smile on her features as she looked at her daughter.

Luna started walking faster as a frown caught onto her face. She was jogging and let go of her suitcase when she was only a few feet away and flew in her mother’s awaiting arms. Tears slipped from her eyes as they crushed each other.

“Honey,” her mother Joy whispered. “I am so sorry.”

Luna sniffed slightly as she pulled away slowly from her mother’s embrace. Her dark eyes held so much pain and sadness that it broke her heart. Her mother was hurting as well. She still loved her ex-husband so much but they just didn’t work out the way they wanted too.

“I missed you.” Luna breathed as pulled her hood down making her dark waves fly around in the wind. “I am so lost right now. I don’t know what to do.”

“You’ll be okay, sweetie.” Joy rubbed her cheeks. “Let’s get you home before you catch a cold. It’s going to be quite the drive and Quil is waiting for you to come home.”

“How is he doing?” Luna asked as she helped her mother put her luggage in the back of their old truck. “I haven’t spoken to him since the funeral.”

“He’s taking it hard.” Joy frowned. “But his friends are helping him through it. They are great guys and I’m sure they’ll be around the house tomorrow to welcome you back. You know Jacob and Embry already.”

A small smile graced Luna’s lips as she heard those names. They were absolute goofballs and she loved them.

As joy pulled out the parking spot and drove towards the highway – Luna rested her head against the window – soft music playing throughout the car. She glanced at her mother from the corner of her eye and smiled slightly out of happiness.

“I love you.” she whispered.

Joy glanced at her daughter and back at the road. The women felt her heart break when she saw the expression on Luna’s face. The eighteen year old girl was scared that she’d loose her too. Death was so easy and fast that there wasn’t any time to appreciate what you had left these days.

“I love you more.” Joy smiled as she rested her hand on her daughters bicep.

***

A content sigh escaped Luna’s lips as she saw the familiar sign of the reservation. The forest around them was as luscious green as she remembered and the small dirt roads brought a grin to her face.

It had been four years since she had stepped foot in La Push and she felt excitement bubble inside her chest. Luna tried to take in as much as she could from the scenery – scared that it might disappear when she closed her eyes.

She leaned back in the leather seat as her eyes followed the road. Luna couldn’t wait for the bonfires on the beach and the summer barbecue’s at Jacob and Billy Black’s place with her family and friends.

But she also felt guilty for being excited when she just lost her father a few weeks ago and it brought another frown on her features.

“Your room is just as you left it.” Joy said as the took a right turn on the road. “I changed your bedding and some minor things before you came here to make you feel more at home. We can order take out for the night if you want. I’m not feeling like cooking today.”

“That’s fine.” Luna nodded. “Thank you.”

Her dark eyes lit up when the familiar house came into view in the distance. Her brothers car was in the driveway as they pulled up next to it and there were flowers planted alongside the garage.

There was a harsh crash coming from the house and Luna jumped slightly when she saw a tall and buff guy stalking towards the truck. She furrowed her eyebrows when the passenger’s door was pulled open and the guy pulled her from the seat in a tight embrace.

“Quil?” she wheezed. “What happened to you?”

“We’ll talk later.” he muttered. “I just want to hold you.”

Luna wrapped her arms around her brother and closed her eyes in content. He changed a lot. His hair was short and he had grown at least a feet from when she last saw him. He wasn’t scrawny but well-built and his skin was scorching hot.

“I missed you.” he breathed. “I miss dad.”

“I know.” Luna whispered as she rubbed his back. “We all do.”

Quil pulled away from her with a sad look on his face. A small smile grazed his lips as he kissed the top of her head. He was a year older than she was and he wanted to take care of her.

Their mother was already inside with Luna’s belongings – wanting to give the two of them a moment.

“You look terrible.” he stated.

There was a loud giggle coming from her mouth and his heart warmed at the sound of it. Luna rolled her eyes and pushed at his chest with all her might but he wouldn’t budge.

“Did you take steroids or something?” she questioned in amusement.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” he grinned. “Besides, none of your business.”

Quil pushed at her shoulder playfully as they walked inside the small pale green house. The inside smelled like the sea and lavender combined and Luna breathed in deeply.

“Welcome home.” Joy smiled as she kissed her daughters forehead. “It’s good to have you back.”

Luna smiled slightly before Quil picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. The brunette let out a scream and banged on his shoulders. Quil was having none of it and laughed loudly as he raced around the living room with his younger sister on his shoulders.

“Put me down!” she cried.

“Hell no.” Quil laughed.

{This is the first chapter to my story. It was still kind of an introduction of the Ateara family and beginning but I hope you liked it! I can't wait to introduce the pack next chapter. Please let me know what you think and heart and comment on this story! It would mean the world to me.}


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two.

Blueberry pancakes littered her plate as Luna poured syrup on top of them. She licked the orange juice from her plump lips and looked up from the table to see her brother making breakfast for himself with his bare back directed towards her.

He had left somewhere at night the day before and came back early in the middle in the morning, quietly trying to enter his room but failing when he tripped over his own two shoes.

Maybe he has a girlfriend that mom can’t know about. Luna thought with a slight grin on her face.

She had a wonderful night of sleep – something she longed for in weeks. It hadn’t taken her long to get used to her old bed and the familiar surroundings. There was something so peaceful about this place – she felt safe and protected whenever she was in La Push.

Her mother had gone to work early and promised to cook for them both tonight. Quil was taking Luna out after breakfast. She was already dressed and ready in some warm winter clothes and her old boots were stuck to her small feet.

“It isn’t that cold.” Quil quirked an eyebrow as he looked at his sister. “Why are you all dressed like that?”

“It is almost freezing outside.” Luna gave him a puzzled look. “Why are you wearing just shorts? Do you have a fever or something?”

“No,” he shook his head. “I’m never cold.”

Luna raised an eyebrows and rolled her eyes at the boy in front of her as he shoved food down his throat. He really did change in the short four years she had been gone.

At some point Luna had felt guilty about leaving her family here to go and live with her father. Joy had reassured her that it was okay and she should do whatever made her happy. Luna didn’t regret living with her father – but she did regret leaving La Push and her brother behind.

“Are you okay?” Quil asked with his eyebrows furrowed. There was a small frown on his sisters face and her eyes had turned hazy as she stared at her empty plate.

“Yeah,” Luna smiled slightly as she snapped out of her daze. “I need to get used to this place again. It’s been a long time.”

Quil smiled at her and shrugged. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“So am I.” Luna nodded, her long waves tumbling down the side of her cheeks. “I should have visited. I don’t know why I never did. I’m so sorry about that.”

“Look at me,” Quil ordered. “Don’t beat yourself up about that. I know how busy you were, alright. Atlanta is a long way from here and money is just something that we don’t have much in our family. Hearing your voice every night was enough, Luna. Mom and I just needed to know you were okay.”

With watery eyes the youngest Ateara smiled slightly at Quil. A deep sigh left Luna’s lips as she pushed her plate away from her and leaned back in her chair. She changed the subject, “What are we doing today? Do you have work?”

“Not until after dinner.” he shook his head. “I was thinking of going down to the beach – meet some people. If you want that of course.”

Luna bit her lip in doubt but nodded slowly. “I haven’t really been around people in a while. Maybe it’ll do me some good.”

“I’m sure it will.” Quil smiled as he got up from his chair and took his and her plate to the sink. “Get your coat.”

***

Wind blew around both their faces as they stepped from Quil’s car and onto the parking lot. There was a shiver and Luna pulled her scarf on tighter while following her brother down the path towards the beach.

The ground was wet from the rain earlier and they had to watch where they walked so they wouldn’t slip.

Luna took a deep breath and closed her eyes in delight. She had missed this the most. The smell of the ocean and the sound of the waves hitting the rocks below the cliffs.

“Are you coming or are you going to keep sniffing the air?” Quil let out a loud laugh as he looked at her in amusement.

“Shut up,” she muttered while rolling her eyes.

“You looked ridiculous.” he grinned.

“And you don’t?” Luna sighed in annoyance. “You are wearing nothing but shorts in the middle of the winter.”

“What can I say? I’m just hot like that.”

Luna gave him an incredulous look and shook her head with a groan. Her legs moved as she passed him and kicked away the sand with her boots when they got onto the beach.

Her eyes wandered around the scenery until she stopped mid track. She narrowed her eyes to see against the harsh wind and glanced at her brother. “Who are they?”

There was a small group of guys in the distance – all looking the same as her brother with nothing on but a pair of ripped off shorts. They kicked a ball towards each other and loud boisterous laughs came from their way.

“I told you we were going to meet some people.” he shrugged as he started to make his way towards them.

Luna ambled after him with her arms wrapped around herself – trying to warm up her freezing body. His legs were much longer than hers so she had to jog slightly to keep up with his fast pace.

The ball came rolling their way and Quil jumped forwards to kick it back harshly. One of the guys cheered him on and dodged it.

“Took you long enough!” The one who dodged his attack patted him on the back with a bright smile.

There were four of them and all had to be over six foot and incredibly handsome. The cold didn’t seem to bother them as it hadn’t bothered her brother either.

“Luna?”

The brunette looked up and met the gaze of one of the guys on her left. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at her in confusion but awe. Her eyebrows furrowed as she parted her lips slightly.

“Jacob?” she questioned. “Are you on steroids, too?”

“Just straightened out, Lu.”

Luna grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off the ground slightly. His embrace was familiar and she smiled in content. Not only did she leave her mom and brother she also left her best friends.

“Are you okay?” he whispered as he pulled away from her.

The other three had continued playing their game and Quil had joined them. They didn’t want to interrupt the two friends and decided to wait with the introductions.

“I will be.” she nodded hesitantly. “Someday.”

"You look good." Jake smiled. "I missed you having you around."

"I missed you, too." Luna grinned. "I'm not leaving again."

Jacob nodded his head and pecked the top of her head before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and making their way to the other guys. Quil glanced up and smiled brightly at them.

“This is my sister, Luna.” he grinned as he rubbed her head. She glared and pushed his arm away from her with a hiss. “Lovely, isn’t she?”

“Now, Quil.” Jared said. “Don’t be such a tease.”

Luna laughed slightly as she met the three of them. Jared Cameron was two years older than she was and very goofy as he introduced himself. Sam Uley was older and very serious but extremely polite. Seth Clearwater she remembered as he was in the class below her in middle school.

The girl joined them in their game of soccer after that in a team with Jacob and Jared – they were winning big time and Luna couldn’t wipe the smile from her face for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter Three.

Chapter Three.

Luna wanted to get a job to keep her mind off of things. The girl was sure it would do her good to just forget about Atlanta – but her mother had forbidden her to do so. Joy wanted her daughter to grief and not to try and lock it away the way she knew Luna would.

The brunette had rolled her eyes at that but agreed nonetheless. For now, anyway. She had a job back in Atlanta where she worked in a local flower store than her neighbour owned. Luna hoped she could do something like that here as well – something that wouldn’t be too busy.

She didn’t want to be stuck in the house all day as her mother and Quil went to work in the morning.

It was around noon and she was sitting on the couch with the TV on – but she wasn’t watching. Luna hated being by herself and was bored to death. There were annoying sighs leaving her lips every now and then and she kept checking her phone to see what time it was.

In some way she didn’t want to bother Jacob and she hadn’t even seen Embry yet so she had no idea what she could do. The weather was horrible – raining so hard it was difficult to see something when she looked outside.

Luna got an anxious feeling every time she was alone and she just felt like screaming. Previous conversations with her father haunted her memories and she rubbed her face harshly.

Her back pocket of her jeans vibrated and she took out her phone.

“Hey, I’m done with work.” Quil texted. “I’m heading to meet my friends; would you like to come with?”

“Please, I’m going out of my mind here.” Luna replied with a soft sigh. She ran a hand through her waves and pulled it up in a high pony tail to get it out of her face. Her brown orbs moved over her phone screen as Quil send another text to her.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes. Run for the backseat ‘cause the weather will soak you.” he replied and Luna sended him a quick ‘okay’ before pulling on her shoes and knotting the laces together.

She pulled on her bright yellow rain coat and pulled the hood over her head. Turning off the TV she laid her phone on the kitchen table and grabbed her house key’s.

There was a honk outside and Luna closed the front door behind herself before locking it. She saw the outline of a truck as she squinted her eyes and decided to make a run for it before she’d get soaked.

With a few long strides she yanked the car door opened and got inside. Her coat dripped inside onto the car seat and she sighed in frustration as she tried to wipe it away.

“Leave it,” Quil chuckled. “This car has been through worse than a few rain drops.”

Luna looked up and nodded her head before turning to Jake who sat turned in his seat to look at her. “Hey,” Jacob said from the passenger’s seat as Quil started the engine. “We’re heading towards Sam’s house. He lives there with his fiancé Emily.”

“Alright,” Luna smiled. “They won’t mind me there?”

“If they did we wouldn’t have come to pick you up.” he rolled his eyes.

***

The rain had stopped almost instantly as they pulled out of the driveway. That was how the weather was in La Push – very unpredictable. Luna wasn’t complaining, though. She grew up with rain and storms.

The girl rested her head against the window as they drove. Luna had pulled her hood down after she got into the truck. The cold wasn’t as bad as the day before and she was glad. There seemed to come a lot of heat from the two guys in the front and she sighed happily.

“Oh, Lu.” Quil started. “Don’t stare at Emily’s face when we get there.”

“Why would I stare?” she questioned while she furrowed her eyebrows.

“Just don’t do it.” Quil said. “It bugs Sam.”

“Okay,” Luna trailed of confused.

They stopped at a small house a little away from civilization and they got out of the truck. It was a small two story house covered in plants and flowers. Luna could hear the waves from the sea not that far away and a small smile grazed her lips.

There was this wonderful smell coming from inside and her mouth almost started to water in delight.

“Yeah,” Jacob grinned. “She can cook like a goddess.”

Luna followed after the two of them and into the wooden house. Sam was standing next to a woman with black long hair – their backs towards them as they stood in the kitchen. Sam had his arms around her waist and his head rested on top of hers.

“Yo,” Quil plopped into one of the kitchen chairs. Jake followed his actions as they both grabbed a humongous muffin from the plate that stood on the table.

“Everything good?” Sam turned to them with a raised eyebrow as they both nodded their heads. “Luna, good to have you.”

“Thank you for having me.” Luna smiled politely as the women turned towards them. The three large scars covering her beautiful face didn’t bother Luna one bit – it wasn’t even her most noticeable feature. Her dark eyes were doe like and her long hair cascaded down her shoulders.

“Luna, it is so good to meet you.” Emily smiled as she pulled the younger girl in a hug. “I have heard so much about you. Welcome back.”

“Thank you,” Luna said. “It is so nice to meet you.”

“Please take a seat.” Emily pulled a chair out for her and Luna smiled gracefully as she sat down. “Please, take a muffin and make yourself comfortable. Before you know it they will be gone. These boys eat like swine’s.”

“Hey!” they protested as Sam rolled his eyes with a small hint of amusement.

Luna laughed and shook her head at them with a grin. She liked this place – they were nice people and she was excited to get to know them more. Emily was incredibly kind and she felt like she could trust her. Luna always had more guy friends than girls and it felt nice to be around women for a change.

“Little Ateara!”

The brunette glanced up and beamed once she saw the familiar face of Embry in the doorway. He rushed forwards and pulled her out of her chair and into a tight embrace.

“Seriously!” Luna laughed. “I am gone for four years and you all grow up to be body builders.”

“What can I say,” Embry mocked. “We’re hot now.”

“Yeah, you can say that.” Luna rolled her eyes. “Your skin is like a hundred degrees.”

“Not like that.” Embry whined as he took the seat next to her. “We are hot. As in handsome.”

“Ugh, dream on, Call.” Luna mused with a smirk.

Embry smiled and poked her bicep. Luna groaned and pushed him away from her. They had always fight like siblings and it felt as if she never left Washington in the first place.

“Are there muffins left?” Jared came stumbling in the kitchen.

“Leave some for your brothers.” Emily scolded as she smacked Jacob’s hand away. “There are a few left. Leave some for Paul and Seth as well – they should be here any minute.”

Luna had never seen boys eat that fast in her life. It was as if they had never seen food before. She scrunched up her nose and crumbles fell from their mouths and Emily caught her eye with a small grin.

“You’ll get used to it.” she patted her shoulder and went back to the kitchen with Sam hot on her heels.

There was loud boisterous laughter coming from outside and Luna glanced u – seeing Seth and another identical guy entering the house. They were all shirtless and at least six feet tall.

Luna smiled as Seth passed her right as he took a seat as well. There was a comfortable feeling in her stomach as she glanced towards the door.

He stood frozen as he looked at her. His mouth hung open slightly and his dark eyes seemed to be focused on only her. His body stood rigid as he looked into her chocolate orbs. His facial expression held awe and confusion.

Luna’s heart pounded in her chest as she took in his features – and his eyes – oh his eyes. They were mesmerizing and as dark as the night sky.

“Paul!” Quil yelled furiously.


End file.
